Monster Falls
by platypusgirl27
Summary: This is Monster Falls in my own way... No river like in the AU instead Bill casts a curse on the town. There will be OC x Stan... Probably... IMPORTANT: I'm holding ch 5 and 6 back until the new episode. I need new material. DISCONTINUED (totaly got out of it...)
1. Chapter 1

Dipper stared at the triangle floating infront of him. "What do you want Bill?"

"You ruin my plans Pine Tree. Something big is coming. And you caused it."

* * *

Dipper awoke with a fright. He was covered in goosebumps. What was Bill planning? Whatever it is, it's going to be big.

He looked over at his sister. She was sleeping peacefuly.

Dipper grabbed an old tattered journal from his nightstand. On the cover was a six-fingered hand with a three. All summer long he and his sister searched for the author. "We are so close."

* * *

Every morning was the same. This morning was no diferent. Dipper got dressed in his classic red shirt, shorts, and blue vest. He combed his hair and put on his signature 'Pine Tree' hat.

Dipper came downstairs to find his great uncle in the kitchen. "Good morning, Gruncle Stan." He said sitting down at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast, kid?" Stan asked.

"A salad please."

Stan searched Dipper's face for a sign of ammusement. Finding none he asked: "Are you okay kid? Do you have a fever or something?"

Dipper shook his head. "I feel fine."

Mabel came down the stairs. Her skin was pale. "Dipper," she said softly, "can we talk?"

Dipper nodded, stood up, and followed her into the attic- their bedroom. "What is it, Mabel?"

Mabel sat on her bed. "Bill. Bill came to me last night. He said-"

"Something big is coming." Dipper said.

Mabel looked at him with wide eyes.

"He came to me too." Dipper sighed. "Mabel, I don't know what Bill is planning, but we have to be ready for anything."

* * *

**AN: Bad Bill is back! May update this to the newest episodes... Hmm... Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anything._ Bill laughed. It was so much fun watching Pine Tree and Shooting Star. He needed to cast the spell now. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they wake up tomorrow. He better get to work!

* * *

Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone."

Dipper nodded. "We wouldn't want to worry them."

"Kids, the Mystery Shack is open for buisness!" Gruncle Stan yelled from downstairs.

Mabel nodded a silent agreement.

Dipper and Mabel quickly ran down the stairs and into the loby. The loby was full of fake merchandise.

A red-headed teenager sat at the counter.

"Hey Wendy." Dipper said walking over to her.

"'Sup dude." Wendy said putting down her magazine. "Are you okay? You seem uneasy."

Dipper sighed. "Just a bad dream."

"You poor kid." Stan said putting new merchandise on the shelves. "Having nightmares is like losing money. Both are horible."

Wendy shook her head. "How do you know about losing money? You hoard it."

Dipper laughed.

"Ha ha. Get back to work!" Stan said shoving a box of question mark pins into Dipper's hands. "Give them out to customers."

Dipper sighed. Back to work. He began passing the pins out. _'Ugh! What is with these people? They are so weird!'_

He walked past a guy staring at a bobble head.

"Are you going to buy it or get married to it?" Stan asked.

"Both." the guy said shoving twenty dollars into Stan's hands. The guy ran out of the shack.

Dipper and Stan exchanged a look before bursting out laughing.

Dipper smiled. "Wasn't that the guy from the beginning of summer?"

Stan grinned. "It was!"

When they were calm again, Mabel walked over to them. "What's funny?" She asked.

Dipper and Stan had a laughing fit again.

Mabel, confused, walked over to Wendy. "What is with them?"

Wendy smiled. "They're being kids."

"But Stan is old!" Mabel protested.

Wendy laughed. "Yes he is, but- What am I saying? He's dinosaur old!"

Mabel laughed. "You have to admit whatever made them laugh must have been really funny."

* * *

Stan pat Dipper on the back. "That was fun kid, but it's time to get back to work." He grabbed a pin and pinned it to Dipper's shirt. "You're an honorary Mystery Shack employe."

Dipper smiled. He went back to passing the pins out.

* * *

Wendy and Mabel exchanged a look. "Did you see that?" Wendy asked.

Mabel nodded. She pulled out a heart sticker that said 'bonding'.

Stan walked over to them. "Mabel get back to-"

"Boop!" Mabel said putting the sticker on Stan's chest.

Stan looked down at it. "Bonding?"

Mabel walked away giggling.

"What's with her?" Stan asked.

"Nothing Stan."

* * *

**AN: Cute moment between Dipper and Stan? Check. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bill laughed heartily as he cursed the last citizen. Right before sunset too. He could go watch Tree and Star, but he felt tired. He floated into the deepest and darkest part of the forest.

Bill layed down under a big oak tree. His one eylid felt heavy. He had one last thought before drifting into a deep sleep; _I'm never tired._

* * *

Dipper ate a salad for dinner.

Mabel was drinking lots of water. She asked for fish.

Soos stayed for dinner since he just finished fixing the golfcart. He ate what he normaly ate. Things stuck to him though.

Stan didn't eat anything. He just looked out the window.

Dipper found all of this strange. Mabel never ate fish before. Soos never sticks to things. Stan is always talking, but now he's just silent now.

Dipper stood up. "I'm going to bed now." He grabbed Mabel's arm. "She is too!" He dragged her along behind him.

"Hey! What's the deal Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Dipper closed the attic door behind them. "Didn't you notice? Everyone is acting strange!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're eating fish. You never eat fish!"

Mabel's eyes widened. "You're right...I dislike fish...You're eating only salads!"

Dipper gasped. "What is wrong with me?"

Mabel shook her head. "We'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

_Dipper was running with a pack of deer. They seemed to acept him as one of their own._

_He and his new pack stopped by a river. The leader deer looked at him, irging him to drink the water._

_Dipper scooped up some water and brought it to his lips. He took a sip. It was so delicous! He drinked more and more..._

* * *

_Mabel was swimming with dolphins. They led her to a thrown of coral. She sat down opon it._

_Instantly a crab brought her a goblet of bubbley water. She took the goblet and drank the water. Everytime she emptied the goblet, more water would apear._

* * *

_Stan was perched on the roof of the Mystery Shack. He sensed something dark. Something evil. He was determined to keep the twins safe._

_A pigeon landed next to him._

_And keep the shack Pigeon free. Stan grinned._

* * *

_Bill looked around him. Mortals. Humans in all sizes and colors. Why weren't they running? Why weren't they scared?_

_Bill smiled his first real smile. He was finaly acepted. No more hiding._

* * *

**AN: This chapter really sucked. I really liked the dreams though... Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I liked this chapter a lot... What will Stan tell their parents? You decide! Pick one of those listed or make up your own! Read and Review!**

* * *

Dipper smiled. What a dream. He stretched out his four legs. Wait, what? He pulled away the cover to reveal that his lower half was the body of a deer. He slowly pulled himself up.

Now standing on his four hooves, he jumped off the bed. Bad idea. His legs buckled beneath him when he hit the floor.

He steadied himself before going completely down. He began a simple walk.

Right front leg. Left back leg. Right back leg. Left front leg.

He repeated this for awhile before getting used to walking with four legs.

* * *

Mabel woke up in the bath tub. She didn't know how but she knew why. A pink tail greeted her when she woke. _I'm a mermaid!_

* * *

Dipper had big deer ears! He stared at the mirror in awe.

He heard a gasp come from behind him. He turned toward the bath tub. The curtain was closed. He reached out for it. He pulled the curtain back to see...

Mabel sat in a tub full of water. She stared at the pink mermaid tail that sat mere inches from her face.

* * *

Stan walked half asleep into the bathroom. He barely noticed the deertaur and mermaid. He went straight to the sink and splashed cold water onto his face. He looked up at the mirror expecting the normal ugly he saw every morning.

He was surprised to see two yellow eyes, two black horns, and gray scaly skin. He jumped back. He looked down at his hands. They were gray and scaly like his face. His nails were now razor sharp claws.

"Stan?"

Stan looked behind him. He took in the changes of his nephew and neice. "Dipper. Mabel."

Mabel smiled. "You have a tail too!"

Stan looked at his back end. Sure enough. He had a tail -likewise to a T-rex's tail. He took time to notice the folded skin on his back.

"Are those...?" Dipper trailed off.

Stan unfolded his new wings. He flapped them once and lifted himself an inch above the ground. He fell back to the ground. He folded his wings. "That will be fun to try... But what happened? Did you go back on your promise kid?"

Dipper shook his head. "No! I-"

"It was me."

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

Standing in the doorway was Bill. Bill was human. Well almost human. He had a human body neck -he had no neck- down. His head was a triangle and he still had one eye.

"I cursed the town of Gravity Falls," Bill said, "but it backfired." He gestured to his half-human body. "I was cursed too."

Stan growled. "Fix this now!"

"I can't! I'm only half demon now!"

Dipper sighed. "How bad is this curse?"

"Well..."

* * *

Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were a weird group walking down the main road entering the town.

Most of the town joined them. Wendy, an orange werewolf and Soos, a syrupy mass joined them too.

Mabel was being pushed in a wheel barrow full of water. Dipper walked by her side. Stan kept an eye on Bill. He was ready to stab the demon if he made a wrong move.

Bill stopped at the 'Leaving Gravity Falls' sign. He reached out his hand. He touched an invisible sheild. It turned green around his hand. He pulled back and the green faded away.

"We are trapped?" Stan asked.

Bill nodded.

Stan sighed. "What am I going to tell your parents?"

Dipper shrugged.

"You could send them a picture of us." Mabel suggested.

"They would kill me." Stan said.

The whole crowd erupted with ideas. "They were eaten by wolves." "They drowned." "They went crazy." "They are monsters." "They want to stay in Gravity Falls."

Stan smiled. "Thanks. I'll figure it out." He looked back at Bill. "You better find a way to fix this!"


End file.
